


Playing

by Konfessor2U



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Bottom Sam, Boys Kissing, Dean gets hit on, Dean is a Tease, Dean is always hungry, Dean is clueless, First Time, Hair-pulling, Impala Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Only One Bed, Pining Sam, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Spit As Lube, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, brothers kissing, coming too soon, dean naked, dean taking control, gay job, get a grip sam, i have zero patience for a casefic, pretending to be a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers pick up a job in Provincetown, Massachusetts, a town well known for its LGBT community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely be a multi-chapter story. Also, the rating with change as I add on, since it will involve sibling incest. Yay!

“Find anything, Sammy?” Dean called from his bed where he was wrapped in a starchy white motel sheet. He’d just woken up due to the annoying sliver of sunlight coming through the curtains, it was practically blinding him. Sam probably pulled back the fabric to let in the light on purpose.

Sam blinked dry eyes at the laptop screen before glancing up at his brother. He’d been searching the internet for a new job all night while Dean slept. “Yeah, um.” He rubbed his eyes and sat up a bit straighter in the chair. “There have been a few deaths in Massachusetts that seem a little off. In all of the cases, there was no evidence of an entry to the house or apartment.”

“There is more than one case?” He was interested, interested enough to haul his lazy, boxer clad ass out of bed to lean over Sam’s shoulder to get a look at the police report open on the screen. More suspicious killings in one place meant that it was more likely to actually be something supernatural, or a serial killer. He hoped it was the former.

“Yeah. Three nights, three couples. The police reports say that they got into a domestic argument just before their death. They each had defensive marks, bruises and cuts from fists and a variety of weapons. Their cause of death is the same, which is weird, they were both beaten to death.” Sam closed his laptop and looked up at Dean hovering over him. “How can two people beat each other to death? There was no one else there.”

Dean fought back a yawn and rubbed a hand through his sleep mussed hair. This job sounded extremely messy, lover’s quarrels always were. "He did that", "she said this", and Sam and Dean always got caught in the middle of it. Most of all, he hated dealing with the friends and family, that tended to be Sam’s thing.

“Dean, they fit a profile.” Sam looked at him expectantly knowing that this would pique his interest even more.

“What profile?”

“They were all gay couples. Two women and four men.”

Dean said nothing and flopped back down onto his bed with a sigh. He couldn't deny that this sounded like an interesting job, even if it would be a pain in the ass.

“This definitely seems like this is a job, Dean. Six people have died." No response. "Look, I’m bored. We have been sitting around this lame town for days now and this is the first thing to crop up. Come on.” Sam knew it was cruel, but he turned his wide, dark puppy eyes Dean’s way nevertheless.

Dean groaned loudly. “Don’t give me those eyes, Sammy. You know I can’t say no, it’s not fair.” He stood to stretch, feeling the cheap motel “popcorn” painted ceiling under the tips of his fingers. “But yeah, I’m gettin’ bored here too. It was nice to have a rest though. I’m gonna shower, then we can leave, kay?”

“Finally.” Sam was already gathering his things. Throughout their stay he had kept his stuff neat and folded in one pile on an extra chair, as always. Dean, on the other hand, had strewn his things across the room, not one bit of his dirty clothes had made it into the laundry bag. “Damn it, Dean.” Sam huffed but began cleaning up anyway, he wanted to get started on this case as soon as possible, even if it meant cleaning up after Dean.

“So where’s this place again?” Sam looked up from packing his bag, and found himself a little bit speechless. A naked Dean was not a novel notion to Sam, but it was rare that he was able to unabashedly enjoy the view without fear of being caught. His brother was currently rubbing his face and hair with the towel allowing Sam’s eyes to wander momentarily. In his Dean-induced stupor, he actually dropped the heavy metal flashlight on his bare foot.

“Fuckin’ hell! Ow!”

“Sam?” Dean finally brought the towel down over his chest and wrapped it securely around his waist. “You alright, bud?”

“Uh, yeah. I just dropped this.” Laughing nervously, Sam fumbled to pick up the offending flashlight and stuff it in his bag. _Get a grip, Sam._  “It’s in Provincetown, Massachusetts. It’s on the very tip of Cape Cod. Get ready for driving hell, I read that the traffic in summertime is awful.”

“Isn’t that a big gay town?”

He had bite back a snide remark that that fact was probably the reason all six victims were homosexual. At the same time, Sam was both relieved and disappointed that Dean was pulling his shirt over his head and especially thankful that he had already slipped boxers on. He zipped his bag with more force than necessary and threw it over his shoulder, nodding his answer.

“You’ll fit right in then.” Dean waggled his eyebrows at him.

“Shut the hell up, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Jerk”

Dean just couldn’t pass up a chance to pick on his baby brother before hitting the road. “Bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets hit on by flaming gay man, and then the classic "they only had a room with one bed left" situation. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed and posted this on my phone because I am on vacation, but I really wanted to get this out so I apologize if there are any mistakes. It's hard to be staring at this tiny screen for so long.

Sam was right. Sammy was always right. The traffic on their way to Provincetown was atrocious. They sat for hours in bumper to bumper traffic alongside cars and vans filled with families and couples, there was even a few disgruntled locals. Going to Cape Cod in the summertime was not a novel idea. It was just their good old fashioned Winchester luck to pick up a job there. 

"Right or left, Sam?" Dean demanded as an impatient tourist laid on the horn behind them.

Sam turned the map around in the hands one more time and with a final glance at the street signs finally decided. "Right. No, wait!" Dean slammed on the breaks in the middle of turning right.

"What the hell? Having trouble reading the map, Sammy?"

"Fuck off, these roads are all messed up and I'm tired. Just go left." 

After what felt like days waiting in heavy traffic, they pulled into a parking lot situated on a pier. Dean leaned out of the impala to pull a ticket from the machine and groaned loudly.

"Three bucks an hour? This has got be the most expensive job already. And I don't really see a cheap motel around here." He pulled a face at the thought of spending money on an actual hotel room.

"We'll figure it out. Here is a spot." He said, pointing it out.

Dean barely had the car parked before he jumped out and stretched up as high as he could, moaned happily as he did so. "Damn, that feels good. You wanna see about finding us a room bro?"

Sam just rolled his eyes and waved as he walked back toward an inn he had seen while they were driving, more like crawling, through town.

Dean crossed his legs in front of him and lean back on the hood of his baby, looking up to enjoy the sun on his face. 

"Hey there, bad boy."

Dean cracked an eye open to see who was speaking to him. It was a man, a really tan, slight bodied man in a speedo, sporting a massive white smile, and a little French bulldog that was panting frantically in the heat.

Feigning ignorance, Dean looked behind him. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, cutie. You in town for the parade?"

That's when Dean looked back to the man and noticed that the dog's leash was clipped to the front of his speedo, and his free hands rested on slim hips.

"Uh, oh, what parade?" He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, looking down at the pavement.

"The gay pride parade! Duh, silly!" The man waved his hands in the air dramatically. "Hope to see you there, sweetie. We don't get too many of the bad boy type around here. You are gorgeous." The man winked slyly at Dean, who choked a bit before gathering himself enough to answer.

"Uh yeah, well, now it looks like I am. When and where is it again?" Dean gave the man his most charming smile, just playing a role to get information.

"Starts just down the road here at 2pm Saturday."

"Got it. Two o'clock, Saturday." 

"Yup and my name is Kent, I'll be around if you need anything." He gave a cheeky wink. "I walk here everyday in the afternoon." 

Just then his dog saw something he wanted and began pulling at the leash, which subsequently pulled the speedo down to reveal smooth pale skin, a stark contrast to the tanned skin of his belly.

"Oh my, Pip! Stop it! See ya later, um, I'm sorry. What was your name?"

"Dean." He gave a mock salute with two fingers which earned him a big grin.

"Bye, Dean!" Pip pulled at his owner again forcing the man to walk quickly behind him or lose his swimsuit.

Sagging back onto the impala, Dean sighed with relief. Not even here five minutes and he is getting hit on. Even though he couldn't deny the boost the flirting man had given his ego, he hoped to get this job done as quickly as possible. He was way out of his comfort zone here.

"Dean, got our room. Come on." Sam was already in the trunk grabbing their bags. As they made their way down the street to the inn, they received a few lingering glances, and a lewd comment on how tall Sam was. Dean just scowled.

When they entered the room, Sam spoke quickly before Dean could protest. "They only have rooms with one bed."

"But I don't wanna share, Sammy." Being hit on by a flaming gay man made him feel a bit exposed and he just wanted his own space to sleep in at night. Was that too much to ask?

"We've shared before and this was all they had, grow up, jerk."

"Bitch." He childishly threw his bag down on the bed and pouted.

"Well, at least I have an idea where we should start." He produced a flyer from his back pocket. "This hotel is hosting a memorial service tomorrow night for the couples that have died. I think this could really give us some good tips to go on. We still don't even know if this is something supernatural or not. We could scan for emf signals tonight to see if anything comes up."

Dean's sharp green eyes scanned the paper and he nodded in agreement. "I'm starving though. Let's eat first."

"Always hungry. But yeah ok, I could eat too. Food first, work later." Sam smiled fondly as they left the room and they locked the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get a lead on what's going on.

Sam was wearing salmon colored shorts, a white button up shirt and brown leather flip flops. He looked like he belonged in this busy beach town in summer. Dean, on he other hand, wore his regular jeans and boots, along with a black t-shirt under his flannel button up and leather jacket. His choice of clothing was not exactly appropriate for the middle of August but he wanted to be covered.

"You can't wear that!" Sam said, exasperated.

"What and dress like you, all preppy and shit?" Dean huffed and leaned back against the wall.

"Well, it is ninety five degrees outside and we're trying to look like we are actually on vacation here. At least lose the shirt and jacket."

"Fine." Dean shrugged out of said coat and shirt and threw them untidily on the bed. "Happy, Sammy?"

Sam gave his older brother his most innocent smile as he was gathering his things to leave the room. "Yes, very."

They followed the signs to the reception room where the poster said the memorial celebration would be. A short man in a suit greeted them at the door, introducing himself as Billy.

"Welcome! I saw you two in the lobby yesterday and hoped to see you around. You do know this is a special event, a sort of memorial to a few of our friends?"

Dean spoke first, "Yes, we are visiting from out of state and when we heard what had happened, we wanted to pay our respects. What happened was truly gruesome."

Billy eyed them suspiciously, "You aren't journalists, are you?"

"Definitely not. I hate writing." Dean answered as Sam snickered behind him. "I'm Dean, and this is Sam. If we can be of any help, please just ask. We are vacationing here until the end of next week."

Billy nodded respectfully and thanked them for coming, and Dean's favorite part, offered them snacks and refreshments. They parted ways with Billy and immediately Dean went to the bar for a beer. When he returned to Sam's side, he nudged his brothers arm. "Not a bad deal, eh, Sammy?"

"While you are busy drinking, I'm going to try and talk to these people. They have to know something, something to connect these three killings." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it too. And at the same time, I'll enjoy this free beer." Dean smiled dashingly and sidled off to talk to a couple at the bar, earning him a giant eye roll from his younger brother.

In just a few minutes of chatting, Sam discovered that all of the victims belonged to a club called 'The Gay Geeks of Boston' and they all meet up every year in Provincetown for pride week. It was the only thing connecting the deaths, otherwise there was nothing too special about them. Apparently, one of the couples, Chris and Jim, were in their fifties and had been together for thirty years with no history of ever having an issue with each other. The other two couples, Jenny and Alice, and Greg and John, were young and completely in love. Jenny and Alice were even set to be married in the coming November.

Sam figured that was all the information he would get at the moment, so he joined Dean at the bar to bring him up to speed. Dean hadn't found out anymore than Sam did so he ordered himself a beer. He slid onto a stool and they drank in silence for a few minutes.

Suddenly, a man stumbled up to them and leaned heavily on the bar next to them. "Look at these two hotties. Never seen you around here before. You just come out?"

Sam and Dean exchanged amused glances, and Dean was about to answer no when he was interrupted.

"Which one of you tops? I bet it is you because you are nice and tall." The man slumped against the bar top, eyeing Sam suggestively.

"Actually, I am." Dean declared proudly, slapping a hand on the back of Sam's neck and squeezing slightly causing Sam to shiver.

"Please excuse Larry. He has been drinking quite a lot since he found out about John. They used to date and he is really just a mess." Billy apologized again and dragged Larry off to the lobby to help him back to his room.

"Really Dean?" Sam shrugged off Dean's hand and chugged the rest of his beer.

"What? I figured it would shut him up, it was just a joke." He left it at that because he could tell that Sam was embarrassed and he didn't want to be kicked off the bed and end up sleeping on the floor.

Billy waved at them as he reentered the bar area. "Really, I am so sorry about him. He gets belligerent and rude when he drinks but we can't seem to say no to him when he is this upset."

Dean waved off the apology and smiled. "No worries, but I think we are going to head out. Promised him a whale watch while we were here. See you at the parade tomorrow?"

"Oh no, not our club. We don't go to the parade anymore." Both surprised, Sam and Dean gave each other that look as if they knew that this might be some fact of importance. 

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"Well, we aren't exactly proud of what happened, and it could have been anyone. During the pride parade a few years ago, a police officer died, trampled under thousands of feet. It wasn't just us, but as a group, we've decided to not participate in the parade anymore." Billy looked between the brothers solemnly. "As if today wasn't depressing enough. Sorry, boys, I'll leave you to your whale watch. Thank you for stopping by." He shook both their hands and continued on to chat to others in the reception hall. Sam and Dean made their way back to their room.

"Dean we could be dealing with a vengeful spirit here. What if this cop is angry that he was killed at the rally and is now getting back at this club for being part of his death?"

"Mm yeah. I think we need to do some breaking and entering tonight. We need to see where they died. And you can do some research on this cop." Sam nodded his agreement and otherwise stayed quiet as Dean unlocked their door.

"Sam, I'm sorry about that comment I made earlier. I didn't think it would bother you so much."

Sam shook his head, a look of confused realization on his face. "No, it's fine. It actually got me thinking. We might blend in more, and people might be more apt to talk to us if we pose as a couple. They assume we are together anyway." He shrugged, appraising Dean's look of surprise, garnished with a bright blush. "Look, we don't have to."

"No. No, of course my baby brother always has the best ideas." He winked, quickly getting over the flush he got when Sam mentioned them as a couple.

"Shut up!"

"I'm still top though." Dean said, grinning widely as he kicked back onto the bed. Sam smiled back, a little sadly, thinking to himself that he wished it were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think a policeman was ever trampled in P-town, I made this up, but things like this happen all the time. Sorry for the drama.
> 
> Again, this was done on my phone, sorry for the shitty formatting and any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hottest new couple goes to...

Somewhere around 5:30 AM, Dean replaced his salt-loaded, short-barreled shot gun back into its place in the trunk and slammed the false floor down. They spent the entire night skulking around the crime scenes and the sun was just coming up.

Dean laughed as he yawned, mouth stretching obscenely wide, while at the same time his lips pulled into a smile. “EMF off the scale, sulfur, temperature drops; this is a regular old text book salt-and-burn case, Sammy.”

“Yeah, now I just need to figure out where he is buried, assuming he _is_ buried and not already cremated. I hate when that happens.” He leaned back on the car with one foot up on the bumper, stifling a yawn of his own.

They were about to leave the car and get some shut eye when Billy came jogging past them.

“Oh hey, boys!” The man slowed down to jog in place. “I never see anyone up this early, what are you doing out here?”

Flashing a charming smile, Dean answered innocently, “Just star gazing. Trying to be a tiny bit romantic here.” He threw a lazy arm around Sam’s shoulder, and winked at Billy, who caught his meaning.

“Ah, well, just as good. I run every morning and I thought I was the only crazy person to be awake this early. Anyway, good I caught you, I wanted to invite you to our awards dinner tonight. I'm sure everyone would love to meet you two, you are just such a great couple.” Billy was smiling.

Dean let his eyes slide shut and he held his breath for a few seconds before answering. “Yeah, of course, we would love to be there. Right, Sam?” Dean’s hand settled on the back of Sam’s neck again, prompting his brother to answer.

“Uh, yes.”

“Great, see you two at 7pm, and get some rest, you look tired.” Billy started to jog off and Dean raised his other hand in a silent goodbye.

Sam shrugged Dean’s hand off his neck for the second time in two days. “Why do you keep doing that?” He rubbed at the spot where Dean’s hand had been with his own, committing to memory how comfortable it felt there.

“Makes us look more believable. Sorry, Sam, this was your idea,” Dean began to explain.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just…” He sighed. “Weird.”

“Yup,” Dean agreed with an exaggerated pop of his lip. “But guess what?”

Sam just looked at him expectantly, slightly annoyed, and not even humoring him with a “what?”.

“Free food!”

Shaking his head and even smiling a little, Sam closed up the trunk and they went back to the room to sleep.

~

Turns out the awards dinner was more like senior yearbook superlatives. Couples and individuals were called up to the stage to accept awards in categories like, “most athletic”, “most respected”, “quietest”, “tallest” (surprisingly, it wasn’t Sam), “shortest”, “loudest”, “funniest”, “best looking”, “friendliest”, “best fashion”, “best smile” (Kent won that award), “most artistic”, and “most talkative”.

Dean was on beer number seven trying to drown out the immense cheesiness coming from the whole ordeal. High school was bad enough the first time around, never mind re-living it here and now with these people they barely knew. Even Sam was drinking quite a bit. It was weird to be there, watching people who have been friends for a long time go up and accept awards, thank their friends, kiss, and wave to the crowd.

Every time the brother’s caught each other’s eyes, they rolled them dramatically and giggled stupidly. That day, after a short nap, they had found the police officer’s grave, dug him up, and salted and burned his bones without issue. Now that the case was out of the way, they were taking advantage of this dinner to relax and get some free grub, and free beer.

Billy was up at the podium announcing the awards and Dean was sort of tuning him out, hearing him make sound but not exactly distinguishing the words. That was until he heard his own name called out.

“Dean and Sam, for hottest new couple! Come on up here you guys!” Billy was clapping along with everyone else and the two looked around at their table, totally bewildered. When the man sitting next to Dean gave him a playful shove, he jumped up, swearing under his breath.

“Come on, Sam. Let’s get this over with.” He grabbed his brother’s hand, pulled him to his feet, and dragged him along behind him to the stage. They both shook Billy’s hand and waved to the crowd, their faces flush with embarrassment.

“You so owe me for this,” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear. Sam groaned, indicating his agreement.

They were about to step off the stage when someone yelled out from the crowd.

“Kiss!” It was Kent. _I’m going to kill that speedo-wearing son of a bitch,_ Dean thought. Sam squeezed his hand tightly and looked at Dean, eyes wide with shock.

Others joined in yelling “kiss!” and some clinked on their glassware with forks, all demanding a kiss from the new couple in the group. Sam looked nervous, Dean felt the room crashing around them, spinning out of control. He ran though the possible excuses for not kissing his brother in front of fifty people, but none of them seemed valid enough, and he felt the pressure closing in on them as the cheering got louder. The persistent bastards wouldn’t stop until they gave in.

“Fuck it,” Dean whispered, barely giving Sam a moment before grabbing a satisfying handful of hair on the back of Sam’s head and pulling him down for a kiss. He meant it to be a quick, lips only type of kiss, like the type kids give their parents before settling down for bedtime. He expected Sam to push away, swear at him, punch him, anything.

The happy sigh that Sam emitted from between their lips made the awkward angle of Dean’s neck almost negligible. He had never kissed anyone taller than himself and his neck hurt, but he found that caring escaped him as Sam's mouth opened to his slightly. In the back of his mind, he vaguely registered that people were still cheering them on, whooping, yelling, and clapping. Dean tightened his hold in Sam’s hair and risked a swipe of his tongue along his brother’s lips, earning him a tiny moan, which scared him back to reality. They pulled apart like they had touched a live wire, staring at each other, dazed and disoriented.

“Shit, Sammy,” Dean breathed, his eyes wandering over Sam’s face, finally settling on his lips.

Sam licked his lips, feeling self-conscious under the scrutiny, both of them forgetting everyone else in the room.

“Yeah,” he could only agree.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breaking point...

After the kiss incident, they left the party. The two politely shook hands with everyone they had met, but otherwise dashed for the door. They were both too drunk to drive, so getting out of town was out of the question until the morning, when they wasted no time at all packing up and hitting the road.

They were three silent hours out from Provincetown, Massachusetts, when Dean finally dared to say something.

“So we’re not talkin’ about this?” Dean managed to ask nonchalantly, like he didn’t kiss his little brother in front of a crowd of gay men.

“Well, you aren’t exactly the ‘talking’ type, are you Dean?” Sam spat back.

Dean couldn’t disagree, he was complete shit at talking things through, more apt to dive right into something and ignore the consequences, worry later.

“Yeah, you're right. We don’t need to talk.” Dean’s tone had picked up Sam’s agitated mood and he was getting huffy. 

They settled into another two hours of quiet driving, neither of them even looking at the other. Dean tried to cheer himself up with music, listening first, then singing along. Bored and tired, he opened the windows all the way for fresh air, but then closed them because it made no difference. He was restless, and Sam was still astutely ignoring him.

“I mean,” Dean paused, his fingers drumming on the wheel of the Impala, “It didn’t mean anything, right?”

 _There it is,_ Sam thought, rolling his eyes and watching the mile markers fly by.

“Sammy?” He knew he was pushing it, but he really needed to know. Going on a hunt with them both in a strop like this would just get them killed.

“I don’t know, Dean. Did it mean anything to you?” His response dripped with sarcasm as he looked at Dean squarely, turning his whole body toward him. He gave Dean a tight lipped smile and stared at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Dean flushed hotly under the direct attention. “Well, you know… you’re my little… my little bro-brother. I’m supposed to look out for you.” _Damn it_ , he was stuttering. Glancing sideways, Dean caught Sam’s smile. It was awkward to be the target of such scrutiny and he cast his eyes down momentarily only to catch sight of something even more awkward. Snapping his gaze back up to the road, he tried to work out what he just saw.

There was no way in heaven or in hell he could deny that Sam had a massive hard on. He saw it. In that tiny glimpse, that momentary glance, he saw it outlined along the inseam of Sam’s jeans and he could feel his own body stirring. Dean cleared his throat, feeling hot and dizzy. He was watching the road, but it all seemed to be spinning out of control, his peripheral vision closing up.

“And you? Did it mean anything to you?” He already knew the answer, he could feel him shift on the seat next to him, but he didn’t trust himself to look over. “You gonna take care of that?” he boldly asked, waving at Sam’s lap in a vague sort of way.

“Do you want me to?” Sam’s voice had dropped to a gravely, deep rumble, and where the hell did Dean’s innocent little brother go?

“Do it.” Dean demanded with a harsh whisper. Obediently Sam turned forward in his seat to slouch down enough to get his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. “Touch yourself, Sammy.” Sam did. As his long fingers wrapped around his aching, hard erection, he let out the most sinful moan. Just hearing it made Dean grind his teeth, and shamelessly, instinctively, he rocked his hips forward.

It didn’t take very long for Sam. He should have been embarrassed by how quickly he came, but he didn’t. When Dean reached over and ran his fingers through his hair, he knew that he was done for. The final nail in the coffin was the way Dean grabbed a fistful and yanked sharply, forcing his head back.

“Sammy,” Dean sounded desperate, needy, reverent. The next thing Sam knew, he was coming harder than he ever had in his life, and staring at the ceiling of the Impala no less. He sat limp and panting for a good ten minutes, lazily watching the trees flit past them at 80 miles per hour. Dean had let go of his hair and resumed driving studiously with hands at two and ten, ignoring his own erection with difficulty.

“Now you.” Once he collected the pieces of himself, Sam started to slide over closer to Dean.

“No, no, no, no. Not now.” Dean glanced at his brother, feeling bad that he looked rejected, and quickly explained. “I nearly crashed my baby just listening to you.”

“Ok then, pull off this exit and find a motel.” He left out the part where he was giving Dean ten minutes to find a place before he started ripping his clothes off. He figured he would deal with that ten minutes from now, and sat back with a happy sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam finally get to a motel.

Dean grumbled as they passed a sign saying the next exit off the highway was ten miles. He just wanted to immediately be in some crappy motel room, kissing his baby brother senseless. The thought gave him a fluttery feeling inside. And fuck, he was unbelievably anxious, but what the hell, they've never been normal.

When he finally turned off the exit, he did so with tires squealing. Sam had to hang on as to not slide across the seat from the force of the turn. Sam was responsible for checking in since he was lacking a raging boner like Dean was currently sporting. While he was waiting, Dean gathered their bags from the back seat and leaned on the hood of the car, trying to cover his bulge with his coat.

“Hey, Room 6!” Sam tossed him the keys and watched as Dean fumbled them until they finally fell with a loud clank. He picked them up, giving Sam a tense, closed lip smile, and went to unlock the door. His hands were shaking, he couldn’t seem to get the damn key into the damn lock. Dean cursed himself for being like this. He was never weird about sex, always being the suave, in-control guy, but he kissed his brother yesterday, and then watched him get off in his car. This was a different ballgame altogether.

In a moment, Sam was behind him, against him, close and warm. He leaned in over his shoulder and gently took the keys from Dean.

“You’re nervous.” Dean could hear the smile in his voice, but it wasn’t meant to be teasing. Sam sounded more astonished than anything, assuming this, sex, was totally Dean’s area of expertise.

“Well, yeah. Can we just go inside?” He was getting impatient now, his erection pressing painfully against the fly of his jeans. _Maybe going commando today wasn’t such a good idea_ , he thought as the rough fabric and metal chaffed his sensitive skin.

“Yes, sir.” Sam answered with a lascivious grin, mindful of the way the title made Dean shiver in response. He made a mental note to use it again sometime later.

Dean entered first and threw the bags onto the nearest bed. When Sam shut the door behind them, he found himself forced against it with the full length of Dean’s body. They stood staring into each other’s eyes, waiting to see who would lean in the last few inches. Kissing each other in front of people seemed easy in hindsight. Here at the motel, they both understood that _this_ kiss would open the floodgates to more than either of them ever expected, even if Sam had hoped for it for as long as he could remember. Sam knew this was what he wanted, and also he knew Dean had to make his own choice to follow through. In the end, it was Dean.

At the first brush of Dean’s lips against his, Sam sagged back against the door, giving up control and gladly opening up. Dean had one hand on his collar bone and the other behind his neck, guiding and holding him close. It was slow and sweet in a way that no other person had ever kissed him. Just from this one kiss, he could feel all the love between them, both the brotherly and the not-so-brotherly love. This is where they belonged.

Running his tongue along the roof of Sam’s mouth, Dean reveled in the quiet moans and subtle squirming that his work created. It made him less nervous now that he had Sam in his arms. However, what was to follow the kiss was still looming in the forefront of his mind, and the fact that they were kissing more passionately every second did not go unnoticed. Dean pulled away to get a good look at Sam, cheeks flush, and lips shiny and wet.

“Fuck, Sammy. I could kiss you all day.” To prove his point he placed another innocent peck on his brother’s lips.

“Mmmmm,” Sam arched his back and wiggled his hips in order to shimmy his shoulders to stand up straighter. “I hope this won't be just kissing.” The smile Sam gave Dean made him one hundred percent aware of just how naughty Sam could be. Absolutely sinful.

“Uh, yeah, about that.” He shifted uncomfortably. He may be really good in bed but Dean’s conquests were never men, and most definitely never his brother.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Sam whispered, rendering Dean’s ability to respond completely useless. He could only nod, fighting the blush spreading up his neck and to his face. “Have you ever done it before?” Dean shook his head and looked away to the side. “Dean, look at me. If you want this, I want this. I have for a long time, so just, please, don’t be shy now.” When Dean looked up, they kissed, heated and deep, searching.

With his large hands on Dean’s hips, he pushed him back, steering him to sit in a chair, making sure he was facing the bed. They never once broke the kiss. Dean looked surprised at being guided like that, and Sam smiled, knowing that he would do most of the guiding tonight, even if he was going to bottom.

“Don’t worry, since you’ve never done this before, I’ll prepare myself. I know why you walk bowlegged, Dean, and I want it.” Sam glanced down into Dean's lap and smiled deviously, barely even believing that he was saying this to his brother after pining for him for so long.

That nearly broke Dean, his head dropped back with a moan, his muscles no longer taking orders from his brain. He sat prone in the chair, slowly trying to collect himself. It was a lot to take in, but he felt close to taking back control. He figured since Sam already said he would prepare himself, he wouldn’t mind if Dean ordered him around a little.

“Sammy,” he reached up into Sam’s hair and roughly pulled him down for a filthy kiss. Sam was forced to bend down at an awkward angle, and eventually forced to kneel between Dean’s legs. He whispered Dean’s name, gripping his forearms tightly.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Dean started, earning a smile from Sam, who was proud of his brother's new dominance, even as fingers dug into his chin, directing his face upwards. “You’re gonna climb that tight little ass of your's up on that bed, naked, and show me how many fingers you can make disappear.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam obliged, starting to strip in front of Dean, still on his knees. When their eyes met, they shared a warm, innocent, almost shy smile, the last of its kind between them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final countdown.

Sitting in a stained motel chair, watching Sam on the stained motel bed, Dean realized that Sam had probably done this before. His own pants and boxer briefs lasted all of five seconds after Sam had crawled up onto the bed from the floor, looking back over this shoulder seductively, arching his back to show off his ass.

Neither Sam nor Dean had had the time or even had the thought to stop for lube in their haste to get to the motel. Spit was the solution, and a rather large mouthful of it slicked up Sam’s fingers, rubbing wetly up and down his crack. Dean could see the way his brother’s dick twitched between his legs in interest as his finger dragged over his hole. Dean had perfect view, cock in hand, of Sam’s rear, courtesy of Sam pressing his shoulders down on the mattress with his ass as high as it could go, presenting himself like a whore.

“Get on with it, show me how many you can take,” Dean suggested, wanting to get the show on the road, but hoping not to come off as too desperate, although he was gagging for it.

Sam didn’t say anything, only smiled as he dove right in and pushed three fingers in with barely any resistance. And fuck, Dean almost came immediately, he had to squeeze himself tight and jam his eyes shut, actively trying to think of anything but of how slutty his little brother was being.

His assumption that Sam had done this before was spot on. There was no other way he would have been able to take all three fingers right off the bat without it hurting. And Sam didn’t look hurt, wrecked, but not hurt. He kept a tight hold on his cock and balls as he opened his eyes, daring to watch those fingers start to move.

“Fucking hell, how?” That was all he could manage.

There was no answer until after Sam removed his fingers to add more spit, and replaced them to trace around his now semi-loose hole. “I-I do it when masturbating, feels amazing.” He plunged all three fingers back in, rocking down on them with subtle movements of his hips.

Dean watched a clear drop of precum gather at the tip of Sam’s cock until its surface tension broke, and the drop stretched to meet the mattress below. He wanted to lick it. He certainly didn’t want that deliciousness to be wasted on a scratchy, old motel comforter. Despite his desire to move under Sam and lick him, he stayed firmly planted in his seat, only giving himself very minimal attention for fear of popping off too early.

“How does it feel, Sammy? Tell me.” His voice sounded like it had been dragged down a dusty dirt road.

“Not enough,” he replied, sobbing into the bed.

“Then give yourself more.”

Sam complied with a dutiful “yes, sir”, and slipped his pinky in alongside his other fingers, meeting more resistance than before, and having to wait for his body to adjust before moving them.

To say the least, Dean was unprepared for his baby brother to push his four fingers in so far, opening wide enough for his knuckles, his body practically pulling his hand in. The only thing keeping his whole fist from slipping all the way in was his thumb.

Sam’s moans had just become a constant string of noises, and they only served to amp Dean up even more. Also, flowing more steadily was the precum dripping from Sam's neglected cock. Even Dean had to admit that this moment was more perverse than any porn that he had ever watched, and he has seen his fair share. They caught each other’s eyes between Sam’s legs, and that was Dean’s last straw. The desperation and pleasure in Sammy’s eyes broke him.

He stood and swiftly moved to the bed, carefully drawing Sam’s hand from his stretched hole so he could admire the work. Grabbing two healthy handfuls of ass, Dean growled possessively. In response, Sam quickly twitched closed for a moment, then slowly opened up to him again. Dean couldn’t resist dipping a finger in to explore, and he found that he absolutely loved the soft heat surrounding his index finger, not to mention, the pressure trying to squeeze him.

“Fuck, Sammy. Since when are you a massive slut?” It sounded crass, but there was nothing but admiration and love in his voice. Being called a slut, however, made Sam shudder under his hands and wiggle his hips lewdly.

“M’not. I only want this from you, Dean.”

“Good. Because I’m gonna fuck you, and after that, you’re mine. Only mine. Once we do this, we ain’t goin’ back, Sammy.” Dean rolled him over so he could get a good look at his face.

“Do it. I don’t want to go back.” Sam assured him, not wavering in the slightest under Dean’s intense gaze. As if to prove his point, he opened his legs for Dean, framing his brother between them.

“Do what?” Now he was just fishing for it.

“Fuck. Dean, please. Fuck me in the ass. I need this, you need this.”

Nodding frantically, Dean guided the tip of his cock to Sam’s entrance, and at the first brush of hot skin on skin, he shivered and gasped. “Not gonna last long, Sammy,” he warned.

“I’m already there, please, do it.” Sam tried to grab hold of Dean hips to draw him in faster but couldn’t seem to coordinate his fingers to do it.

Just as a precaution, Dean spit into his hand, wiping it on his length to make the going easier. He would have to remember lube for next time, but for now, this would have to do. The slide in was still decently tight, considering Sam had his whole hand in there.

“Yes.” It was a long drawn out syllable, Sam’s teeth and tongue still hissing as if he forgot that he even made a word.

Dean had to pause once fully inside his brother to give himself a breather, using the need to kiss and lick at Sam’s chest as an excuse to stay still. Nuzzling into Sam’s neck, he gave a happy grumble. “You feel so good, Sammy.” They kissed tenderly for a few moments, sometimes just sharing the air between me.

Then the slow drag of his cock pulling out of Sam seemed to string him tight as a bow, causing Sam to arch under him, to blindly claw at Dean’s shoulders. The tension melted into the quaking of his brother's orgasm, accompanied by quiet grunts and gasping breaths.

“That’s it baby, let it go. Shit, Sam, you’re so hot. Gonna make me come.” He was able to stem his orgasm for about thirty seconds more by keeping his hips still, but the pulses of Sam’s ass around him were overwhelming. With one final deep thrust, Dean lost it and came with a growl, suddenly needing to have a piece of flesh in his mouth. And that was how Sam got the huge hickie on the side of his neck. Neither of them cared.

Dean flopped to lie next to Sam on his back and they both stared at the ceiling while getting their breathing under control. At the same moment, they turned their heads in to each other and immediately started giggling.

“That was fucking embarrassing!” Sam was barely able to talk, his face pulled tight in a smile, laughing too hard at what just happened.

“I know, man.” Dean had it together a little bit better than Sam. “I’ve never come so fast in my life.” He scrubbed his hands over his face, “I feel like a fucking teenager.”

“Well, we paid for the night, might as well stay. We could go again.” Sam rolled over just enough to kiss Dean. “But maybe we could go to the store for some lube first?"

“Mmmm, sure, Sammy. Why haven’t we done this before?”

“Well, I never thought you’d go for it, and to be completely honest, I was afraid someone would find out.” Sam sucked an earlobe between his lips, happy for the whine it extracted from Dean. “And all it took was pretending to be a couple, and one little kiss.”

“Forced kiss.” Dean corrected. “Wait, was that your plan all along with the pretending to be a couple thing?”

Sam huffed a laugh into his ear, “No, but are you complaining with the results?”

“No, we ganked the ghost, and I got you. Sounds like your regular old superhero flick.”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned on his back. “And I guess that is as romantic as you get.”

“Yup, I only have two modes, on and off. I’m recharging right now, so let’s go get your lube, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://konfessor2u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
